heretic_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carissa
Carissa is a character in the Heretic Kingdoms setting. She is a Puppet in Shadows: Awakening. She serves as High Preceptor of the Penta Nera. Background A powerful mage and a high ranking member of the Order of the Veil, who harbors dark ambitions and darker secrets. There are many who fear Carissa for her ruthless nature and daunting power but worse still is the ever present uncertainty about where her true loyalties lie... Kult: Heretic Kingdoms ... Shadows In the Prologue of Shadows: Heretic Kingdoms, Carissa acts as an ally to Krenze in his pursuit to end the Penta Nera's increasingly twisted schemes. She is slain by Serge and Evanger and later bound to a Devourer, trapped in her own body and forced to serve the Order as a demon. Carissa's prologue was removed from Shadows: Awakening, but her story is the same. She is acquired as a Puppet after defeating her in the Chapter 4 opening. Stats (Shadows: Awakening) Class: Warrior * Base Strength: 22 * Base Agility: 10 * Base Endurance: 14 * Base Willpower: 18 Barks (Shadows: Awakening) Initiating Combat * "You are outmatched!" * "You dare take arms against me?" * "I will teach you the folly of your ways!" Using a Skill * "I shall strike you down!" * "You cannot prevail!" * "Your life is forfeit!" LowDamage * "You will need to do better than that." * "Pitiful..." * "Pitiful..." High Damage * "Agggh..." * "You dare...!" * "You shall regret this!" Low Health * "We have made a tactical error..." * "My wounds are severe..." * "I will not end here!" * "Now demon – heal me!" * "Heal me, demon!" Using Soulstone * "I am restored." * "That should suffice for now..." * "Better than nothing...." Retreating * "Discretion is called for on this occasion..." * "We must regroup." * "Retreat is sometimes the best tactic." Finish combat without getting hit * "I pity you..." * "Feeble vermin..." * "You should be ashamed." Finish combat without getting hit inactive * "They deserved death." * "Not bad, not bad at all." * "They ought to be ashamed for challenging us!" Finish combat with low health * "You fought well, but it is I who prevail this day!" * "Return to the dust from whence you came..." * "Many have challenged me – few have prevailed." Finish combat with low health while inactive * "They fought well, but you are the victor!" * "They could not prevail against you!" * "A vicious battle..." Changing Puppets * "I shall not falter." * "This foe is mine." * "Fine, I shall clean up your mess..." * "I shall not fail." Swapping from a Dead Puppet * "Such a waste..." * "Shame..." * "Worry not, you shall not die alone!" * "Very well, I shall deal with this myself!" Death * "This cannot be the end..." * "I cannot fall..." * "I am growing tired of this..." * "I misjudged this battle..." Defeating a Miniboss * "Another falls to my blade." * "It is done." * "Our victory was assured." Surrounded by Weak Enemies * "They swarm!" * "We are outnumbered..." * "Their numbers are without end..." Using Ultimate Skill * "Pick your target, fools..." * "Can you trust your eyes?" * "Your victory is mere illusion..." Seeing a new monster type * "Hmmm, what is this, I wonder?" * "What is your weakness...?" * "Time to die." Arriving at a new location * "We must be wary..." * "We cannot afford to tarry..." * "We press onwards..." Returning to a previously visited location * "Let us look around, we should have time." * "An all too familiar place." * "We should not tarry here." Seeing a destroyed bridge * "Another bridge lost in a forgotten battle..." * "I see this bridge has succumbed to the decay of time." * "There is another route, I’m sure of it." Inspecting a locked door * "It will not open without a key – or a lever..." * "Locked..." * "This world has too many locked doors in it..." Picking up an item * "The spoils of war..." * "More trinkets to bear upon our shoulders..." * "Am I reduced to a mere wandering arms dealer now?" Completing a quest * "How did I become a vassal to mere strangers?" * "Another task completed." * "It's done, for now." Running out of time * "Time has once again run out..." Leveling Up * "My power recovers too slowly for my taste." * "I become closer to what I once was..." * "No-one can stand against me." Triggering a trap * "Unn..." * "Traps are for the unimaginative." * "That was careless..." Destroying an empty urn * "What is the use of smashing these?" * "This is a pathetic endeavor." * "Empty..." Learning a new skill * "I regain my powers." * "At last, this skill returns to me." * "Fear my powers... fear me." Idle for one minute * "Time is fleeting, we should move onwards..." * "I have not the patience of my youth... let us continue." * "Why? Why do I just stand here?" Read More * The Order of the Veil Category:Characters in Kult: Heretic Kingdoms Category:Characters in Shadows: Heretic Kingdoms Category:Characters in Shadows: Awakening Category:Puppets